What is this feeling?
by Todose
Summary: Very first fanfiction! 1869! Slight: 6996; D18. Mukuro ponders over the feeling he has over Hibari. But does he know?
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: 1869, 6996, D18. And more I guess…

Sorry for the absolutely horrible grammar and stuff…

This is my first time writing and reviews are appreciated!

OOC-ness and Romance. I guess?

Anyway… Please Enjoy! "

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Hibari Kyoya._

The name that was engraved into the illusionist's mind. He didn't know why and when was he being so… attracted to him for.

Was it the raven hair? The pale skin? The blood shot eyes? Or the thrill he has when he raised his tonfa in position, saying the words, "I'll bite you to death."?

He just could not understand why.

As he paced around the room, he continued to ponder. Mismatched eyes soon rest on the pale moonlight.

"Mukuro-sama? Have you fallen asleep?"

The gentle and soothing voice came soon after a few knocks; snapping his train of thoughts and causes him to divert his attention to the wooden door.

"Ah… No yet, Chrome… Come in."

The door swung open and revealed the purple hair teenager, holding onto a tray of water. The Vongola's Mist ring, placed on her delicate finger.

"Mukuro-sama… What seems to be the matter? You skipped dinner and you were always lost in thoughts…." Her voice tint with concern.

She had an idea of what was keeping Mukuro's mind but she dare not ask. Afraid of making his…. Condition… worst.

"Ah… It's fine Chrome… You need not worry…"

He replied, with a hint of hesitation and confusion, eyes looking down as he took the cup of water with his gloved hands.

It was the first time that Chrome had seen Rokudou Mukuro, the one she so heavily admired, so lost in thoughts. Unconsciously, she reached out for his hands, only to stop mid-way and mentally smack herself awake as the mismatched eyes look at her with much curiosity.

"Ah… This.. Erm…"

Chrome look away immediately, blushing red as she mentally curse herself for the embarrassing action she just made, hands covering her face. A hand soon rest on her soft purple hair and stroke it with much gentleness. She look up with innocent eyes.

"Mukuro….sama?"

"No.. It's nothing… Just…"

The words trailed off and Mukuro had a painful smile on. Eyes looking away and looking dark. It did nothing but extend Chrome's concern.

"…pfft…"

"….?"

"..ku…"

"???"

"…Ku…hahaha!!"

Mukuro's sudden laughter echoed through Chrome's mind. Shocked.

"…fufu.. Sorry… Chrome... For worrying you… It's just that I had a lot of things in mind… Vongola.. Mafia… Memories of the past usually floods in around this point of time.. I'm sorry for worrying you.."

His usual, playful smile hung across his face as he ruffled Chrome's purple hair. Glancing at the complete shocked face of Chrome once more.

"I'm really fine…" He put on a fake smile. She didn't noticed.

"Anyway… I'm getting tired.. So…" His eyes slid across to the door, signaling the time to resign.

"Understood… Sweet dreams, Mukuro-sama." Chrome smiled sweetly as she picked up the cups and went off with her tray.

As the door shut off with a click, Mukuro cast aside his mask and collapsed onto the double sized bed. His right eye, in the moonlight, hands reaching for something invisible before resting his arm across his eyes, blocking out the moonlight.

"Just how long must I wait for this feeling to stop…??"

He sighed quietly as he rolled to the side. Pulling the blanket over him, he shut his eyes before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter!!! :3 :3

Sorry for the crappy grammar again… D18 , 6996 Action!!! ~ XDDDDDD

1869 would be more obvious later :3

First appearance of an OC ^^ Sorry it took so long… was occupied with homework and games. I swear… Once you get addicted to a game, you can't stop until you grown tired of it….

Anyway… Enjoy this new chapter!!! I swear I was blushing non-stop when writing this…

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!!!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_His delicate hands held his face, eyes staring straight into his mismatched eyes. Whispering softly so that the other man doesn't hear, he leaned in for a kiss. Lips pressing gently onto his. _

_Slowly closing his eyes, he enjoyed how the soft they are. _

_His hand slid down slowly, popping open the buttons that covers his neck and chest. The other could feel the smirk on his lips when-_

_

* * *

_

"HOLY SHI-!!!!!!!!"

Mukuro jumped out of bed, face completely flushing red. Double checking that his clothes are still on, he sighed with relief when not even one button was popped open.

"Mukuro-sama! What's wrong?!?!"

Chrome burst the door open as her purple eyes stared straight into his eyes.

"Eh? Erm.. Nothing… Just had a…. a…."

He blushed at even at the slightest thought about it. Seriously what was he thinking? No way that _the_ Hibari Kyoya will do that to him. He'll be knocked unconscious before he even get to lay a single finger on him!!!

"Mukuro… sama?????"

Chrome approached the man slowly, looking at him with much concern.

"Hmm?"

Mukuro looked up, the distance between their faces were too close. Taking this opportunity, Chrome inspect his face slowly. Mukuro's eyes were attractively seducing. His pale pinkish lips. His blue hair, silky and tender. The pineapple hairstyle was what makes him so… -

"!!!!!!!"

Chrome backed off immediately, hands covering bottom half of her face after she realized what she was doing was so very embarrassing.

She thought.

_"Stupid! Stupid! Mukuro-sama is just a friend… … Friend…"_

Blushing madly, Chrome squeezed her eyes as she slid down onto the floor, hands covering her warm face completely. Mukuro chuckled softly at her innocent actions, she was always like this to him. Innocent and pure unlike him...

"Chrome? What's wrong?? Can you stand?"

The man approached her. Hands reaching out to her. Chrome looked up at the warm smile Mukuro has and blush slightly. His presence was so warm…

"Ah! Mukuro-sama! I almost forgot…" Chrome jerked up suddenly, causing Mukuro to fumble back a bit.

"There's a Vongola meeting at 12pm today… Boss asked me to tell you about this"

"Hmm? Why should I?? I'm not that welcomed by them." He grumbled slightly as he threw himself onto the comfortable double-sized bed.

"Mukuro-sama! Please..? Boss said it is urgent…" Chrome persuaded him with such innocence that even the cunning Rokudo Mukuro could not refuse.

"……. Ok Ok… I'm going… Give me a moment…. I'll be there soon.." Mukuro sighed as he walked towards the closet door and flung it open. Rummaging through his clothes, searching for his old Kokuyo uniform,as he unbuttoned the first button of his T-shirt.

Chrome bowed quietly and left the room, she didn't want to stay there and watch Mukuro popping open the remaining buttons of his shirt… Then throwing it aside, his bare chest will be revealed. Soon, he would stand there with that pose and wonder where his uniform went. When he found it, he would casually sling it on, and start to unzip his --

She immediately smack herself awake at the perverted thought, heart racing, face flushing red.

Just what's with her?

* * *

"_Midori-"_

"Hello?"

"Kyoya~~ Where are you right now? You promised that you'll have lunch with me since you lost that mat-"

"Get lost, herbivore. I'm not in the mood right now. Ghn.."

"?! Kyo.. Kyoya?! What's wrong?!"

"It's not your business now is it?"

"B-But.. Kyo-"

"_Beep"_

"Tch…," the raven-hair look at the black and blue bruise on his knee. There are red whip marks covering his right wrist too. The Cavallone sure is desperate to actually do this to him. All for one freaking lunch with him.

Sighing, he pressed against the bruise with the wet towel and placed an iced bag onto of it, getting comfortable with his double-sized bed. Just thinking about him losing to the blonde so easily was pissing him off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Kyoya~ If I win this match, you'll have lunch with me ok?"_

_The whip-user grinned as he dodge swift blows from the tonfa wielder. As soon as an opportunity surfaces, he immediately bind his movements, the whip coiled tightly against his right arm._

"_If you can win that is"_

_Hibari brought out his tonfa hook and swung it violently, breaking free from the Bucking Horse's whip. _

"_Naïve, Kyoya~ Don't think I'll be easy on you!"_

_Dino's eyes went deadly serious all of a sudden. When Hibari got close enough, he switched to offense and whipped his knee so hardly that it made him lose his balance. _

"_Tch…. Irritating herbivore…"_

_Hibari struggle to stand but his left leg just does not have the strength. Within this moment, Dino hit his remaining supporting leg which cause him to fall. His tonfa flung to one side. _

"_I win~" _

_Dino smirked as he carried his student by wrapping his waist with his arm. A light tint of red spread across Hibari's face as Dino kissed him gently. Quickly snapping out of it, he punched the blonde hardly by the stomach and glared at him dangerously before limping off, ignoring the stinging pain from his knee as the Cavallone groan at his lover's violence._

* * *

"Tch…"

Hibari rent the towel and the ice bag aside, getting more and more pissed as the scene replayed countlessly The 'meeting' was starting soon. Taking off his Namimori's jacket and shirt. he took out a hanger from his closet when the door suddenly swung open, revealing a certain worried sick Cavallone by the door.

"HIBARI KYOYA!!!!! ARE YOU ALRight….????"

The raven-hair was glaring at him furiously as the blushing blonde was staring at the body of Hibari Kyoya, lost for words. Murderous aura was filling the room so quickly that Dino Cavallone was backing out cautiously.

Hibari grabbed his tonfas by his bed, slung his yakuta quickly to cover his bare chest and immediately pounce on the intruder, unleashing merciless strikes on the blushing blonde.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wait!! K-K-K-Kyo-KYOYA!!! W-W-WAIT!! PAUSE!! STOP!!! TIME OUT!!! HEY!!!"

Running for his dear life, Dino Cavallone barely dodged the blows, jumping and evading. He turned around multiple, countless of times but the enraged Cloud Guardian ignores all sorts of explanation as to why his personal space was being invaded, at his own house.

The corridor was smashed, the red carpet was in a mess, vase breaking, paintings dropping. Chaos broke out in each and every room as Dino continued to seek shelter from the carnivorous Skylark.

It did not stop until Romario appeared after hearing all those bangingand passed Dino his whip.

"Listen…."

The whip coiled tightly at the second floor's bearing as Dino swung himself up to the second floor. Without hesitation, he quickly bind the dangerously charging Cloud guardian's legs, causing him to fall flat and earning himself a ferocious glare.

"Already…!!!"

"SHUT UP!!! Just **WHO** THE HELL allowed **YOU** to come into MY house, UNINVITED?!!?!? YOU FREAKING HENTAI UMA!!!!!!!!!"

Hibari was baring his fangs as he growled ferociously, anger piling up rapidly as he tried to struggle himself free. Only to tighten the grip the whip has over him.

"Wha! Kyo-Kyoya!!! I didn't mean to!! You left the door unlocked and besides…"

Dino pouted at his struggling lover, who only managed to break free his right leg binding. Dino's eyes were fixed on his black eyes, trying to remember and save Hibari Kyoya's half naked body in his mind completely by replaying it over and over again.

"I was _worried_ when you sounded as though you were in pain through the phone!!! I thought some freaking rapist broke into your house and you were fighting him off but you were overpowered and was injured heavily and he was staring at you with those hungry eyes and was eating you up and… and…"

Hibari stared at his blonde tutor with ultimate shock. You gotta admit. The Cavallone family are a bunch of senseless people with an overrated extreme degree of wild imagination… And surely most of them caught it from this….. This…. MORON!!!

"And you think…. That I, will allow myself… To get raped by some HERBIVORE… so… DEFENSELESSLY?!!"

The whip went off with a snap. Hibari's eyes could no longer be seen as charged towards the blonde with utmost speed. Pinning him down onto the rugged floor. The Cavallone squeeze his eyes shut as he prayed for his death to be as painless as possible, only to receive something soft pressing onto his lips. The Cavallone smirked, thinking that 'it' was his punishment. He tried to 'slip' his tongue in, only to get it pinched off. Painfully.

"Vua…Dur..?"

Dino blinked his eyes as he saw his tongue being held by Hibari's fingers.

"Expecting this??"

Hibari pressed his lips with his other fingers.

"In your dreams"

He smirked playfully. The Cavallone could do nothing but sigh. Taking his chances, Dino quickly dragged Hibari down, only to be flung to the other side of the room.

"Don't even think about it, herbivore… I'm not finished yet…."

Hibari 'smirked', gripping his tonfa tightly as he approached the shuddering Cavallone before landing merciless blows on the blonde again.

* * *

"I think Italy would be nice…"

"Yeah.. I think so too… It's been a long time since I last visited Italy… I miss playing baseball with Dino's family there…"

"Che… It's just a stupid country that is looks down on people… And I bet that they were just going easy on you, stupid base ball freak. Juudaime!! Why don't you choose???"

"Erm…. I can't… If I choose something that you guys don't like then its meaningless.."

"Tsu-kun… I don't think anyone would blame you for it…"

"That's right, Tsuna-san!!! Since you're the boss here you should choose!!!"

"Erm… I'm fine with anything… really!!!"

"That's why you are still No good Tsuna…."

"R-Reborn!!!"

"If this is your so called urgent meeting.. I'm leaving.."

"Mu- Mukuro-sama!! Please… We hardly had any time together.. Ken and Chikusa would come too… At least let it be the time we could spend together…"

"…I'm fine as long its not a tropical island…"

"Heh.. Pineapple…"

"What do you say, Old Geezer?"

"G-Geezer?!!?! That's it!!!! You're dead!!!"

"CALM DOWN!!! Gokudera-kun! No fighting in the meeting room!! Mukuro-san too. Please retrain yourselves!!"

The door opened in the middle of the chaos. In came a fuming Namimori Prefect and a mummified blonde with bruises and bandages all over his body. Three-quarter of his face was completely covered and was having difficulties standing.

"Sorry I'm late… _Someone _took off quite a lot of my time.."

Hibari glared at Dino before settling down beside Mukuro. He dislike meetings the most. Especially if the loud ones are all present. However, there were certain people that he didn't mind. Like, Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna, Reborn and, regrettably, Dino Cavallone. The relationship he had with Dino was only revealed to very few people. Usually because those who Hibari does not want to know were completely eliminated. Their existence were erased without a single trace. Except for those who managed to escape his wrath and used it to threaten him. *cough*Pineapple*cough*

"You did him pretty badly today, Kyoya." Mukuro whispered the raven-hair, wearing that lying smirk as he took sips from his tea. The feeling he had from last night was gone. But there were traces of it remaining.

"I didn't _did _him_. _Besides he deserved the beating anyway." Hibari casually replied as he leaned back in his seat. "He budged into my room when I was changing my clothes halfway."

"Ah… I see… So you took the chance to rape him instead?" Mukuro glance over his shoulder with his smirk, only to be greeted by a 'smiling' Hibari and a crushed glass mug.

"Roku-"

"Hoho… Seems like you youngsters are still having some fun"

The door swung open, revealing a kind looking old man, using a cane as his support with a stylish white hat covering the left side of his face. The familiar moustache took shape into a grin as he brought down his hat, the son, as well as the boss of the Varia walked in fuming with his six guardians standing beside the elderly man. Tsuna and his guardians stood up immediately to show their utmost respect. For the ninth boss of the Vongola family.

A couple soon came in along with a mysterious crimson haired girl. Everyone look at her with much curiosity before shifting their attention back to the ever-so-loving parents of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tsu-kun!!!" Nana flung herself into the arms of her 17 years old son immediately, crying tears of joy as she tighten her 'hug' further, choking the poor Tenth in process, sniffing and sobbing all over and over. Iemitsu gave his soon-to-be 'daughter-in-law' a light hug as a greeting before jumping onto his son as well, shouting "TSUNA-NANA!!!!!!!!!" just like what his wife is doing. His beard rubbing against Tsuna's face rashly.

Everyone in the room didn't seem to care. This ridiculous yet heartwarming scene was witness so many times that they can't help but welcome it with a hint of happiness showing.

"U…Uhm… Mom.. Dad..?? C-… Cho-…king…."

"Ahhh~~!! Gomen Tsu-kun!!!!!" the parents released their 'welcoming hug' immediately as they saw how pale Tsuna's face gone. Reborn sighed at his student's uselessness. At least he was slightly better than a certain blonde that was still trying to kiss the most fearsome man in Vongola.

"Ahem…. Maybe I interrupt??" Ninth looked up and smiled politely as the three of them replied, "Not at all", smiling awkwardly.

"Hoho.. Tsuna-kun… No… Tenth…" Tsuna was about to interrupt only to slam his mouth shut as he saw seven pairs of eyes glaring at him at the back, stiffening that crippled smile of his further.

"….I would like you and your friends to come to a certain island. You all had some difficulty deciding on where to spend your holidays right?? I have a villa there that you can use. I rarely use it so it would be a good chance no?" his persuading and comforting smile successfully put Tsuna's doubts to rest as the younger boy could not possibly argue any further with the seven devils standing behind the Ninth with such aura that he was shivering within his body.

"Oh… The Varia and I will be joining you too. I look forward to your performance, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun"

"EH?!?!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sorry for it being so short even after SO long!!!!!! But I think if I delayed any longer, its gonna stack D: I swear that the moment school re-opens I'mma update more often since I couldn't play anymore… and I'll probably have more motivation since I'll be in nerd mode :3 So… REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRICIATED!!!!


End file.
